


From Sunrise to Sunset

by ziamandothergays



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lauren, Camren - Freeform, Car Sex, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Sex in a Car, Sex in a small space, Smut, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Top Camila, Vaginal Fingering, but they’re the first ones this happens to, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandothergays/pseuds/ziamandothergays
Summary: Before she could even comprehend it, the girl was walking toward her. As she approached, more of her features became visible as she wasn’t fading into the colors of the sunrise.orThe one where Lauren meets the *literal* girl of her dreams.





	From Sunrise to Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back!! pls leave a comment if you like it/ what kind of fics you would like to see from me :)

The first dream happened when Lauren turned 12. When she awoke, she was hit with the image of a beautiful sunrise, and the sound of waves crashing in the distance. She remembered seeing a figure in the distance walking in the sand, but she couldn’t quite decipher who they were. Before she could see any other features, the dream ended. The weird part about this was that Lauren never remembered her dreams. However, she couldn’t get this dream out of her head for days. She felt like it was important, but she didn’t know why. As the weeks went on, she forgot about it with the business of school, and she decided that she had more pressing issues in her life. However, a few months later. she had the dream again. Except- it wasn’t the same- it was as if the dream picked up where it left off. She saw a figure running in the sand, and then the dream went black, continuing only to show a sunset. The dream never changed after this- not for a while. Therefore, every time she had the dream- every couple of months- it was the same. Sometimes the colors in the skies would change, and sometimes- well, very often it would be raining on the beach, leaving Lauren upset when she awoke. She loves the rain, but in the dream it made her feel upset.  
What did not change was the figure on the beach, and that it always starts with a sunrise and ends in a sunset.

However, once the night of Lauren’s birthday hit, the dream changed again. Well- it didn’t necessarily change, it just became more clear. As Lauren’s eyes shifted closed as she reached tranquility, the cotton of her sheets calming her once anxious body, she was met with the colorful sunrise once again. This time, when she sees the figure walking in the sand, the sun seems to shine brighter with the realization that it’s a girl.

Lauren never thought about who it was, but she always felt that with the beauty of the scene, it was romantic.  
Now, when she awoke, Lauren thought about the girl, and didn’t feel any different about her dream.

She went about her days normally; waking up at 6 am to get ready for school, walking slowly to each class as the clock barely seemed to turn. Her life was boring. She went to school every day, and only seemed to enjoy it when she had time to journal and sketch. She often wrote about the dreams she had, and how they made her feel. It always surprised her how the weather and colors in the sky changed Lauren’s mood when she awoke. So she wrote about how the dream and her were somehow connected, and how she wondered if she would have these dreams forever.

She sketched the girl on the beach; hopeless attempts at capturing how she thought she looked. But Lauren quickly realized that all she really sees in the dream is a shadow of a girl-a female figure in the sun. So Lauren continues- she stressed about late assignments and grades, and she’s tired of the same routine. She wasn’t dating anyone because it never felt right. She didn’t feel like it was worth the hype because she had never felt truly attracted to someone.

Time passed, and the summer after her junior year arrived. The day after school ended, Lauren decided to take a trip to the beach by herself. She loved her family surrounding her, but the constant questions about her future were getting a little suffocating, and going to the beach always helped Lauren relax. She woke up early to head to the beach because she hated going when it was too hot.

Crawling out of bed, Lauren’s legs were hit with the cool air of her room. She sighed and grabbed one of her backpacks, putting a towel, her journal, wallet and her water bottle. She got dressed in yellow two piece swimsuit and threw a thin oversized black sweater over her shoulders. It came down to her upper thighs but was loosely knitted and breathable enough for the warm yet breezy weather. She sent a text to her Mom that she would be gone to the beach, and headed out.

It wasn’t a long drive. Dounia flowed through the speakers of the car as she drove, the dark blue of the early morning sky already easing Lauren’s anxieties. In a matter of twenty minutes, she was parking and walking through to the sand. 

The beach was quiet. Due to the time of day, there was barely anyone there. There were a few people who were obviously going on routine morning runs through the area and there were a few people swimming pretty far from where Lauren was.

The first thing Lauren did was place her sweater in her bag and kick off her sandals. She stepped into the sand and took a few deep breaths, the familiar smell of the beach and the sound of the birds making her feel at ease. She walked forward, wading through where the waves crashed onto shore, feeling the cold water hit her ankles.

As minutes passed, she let herself wander slightly farther out until she found herself floating on her back, the gentle shocks from the waves letting her relax in the water. She opened her eyes and noticed the sky getting more color as sunrise was approaching. She swam around for a while longer and soon walked back onto shore, her hair dripping and her fingers pruning pale from the water. 

She laid out her towel far away enough from the water that she wouldn’t have her towel be wet, and she laid watching the sun begin to rise. It was calming to watch the colors develop around her, and the beach become brighter as the sun freed herself from shade. 

This lasted for quite a while as Lauren was taking calming breaths and enjoying the scenery, the material of the towel against her back bringing her back to earth as she was out of it. However, she was distracted when she felt a shift in the air. She opened her eyes only to tune in again to the waves crashing in the distance. She sat up on her elbows as she laid in the said, and noticed how bright the sunrise had begun. She felt like the only person in the world. That fantasy was interrupted when she saw that she was not alone. About fifty yards away there was a figure wading in the sand, slowly pacing as they scanned the beach perceptively. Lauren squinted and saw that it was a girl. Lauren observed her for a moment- feeling deja vu. She didn’t understand why- until it clicked. This was like her dream.

She wasn’t immediately in awe of the situation because it could be an insane coincidence. There’s no way that some deity or some force caused her to dream an event that was to occur years later in her life. There was no way that a dream recurred year after year ended up to be on of Lauren’s experiences. There was no way. However, here Lauren is- she’s laying on a beach during sunrise and she’s seeing a girl walk in the sand in the same way as her dream. It was happening and there was no denying that it was strange.

Lauren was not trying to stare, she really wasn’t. However, she found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the situation she was in. Before she could even comprehend it, the girl was walking toward her. As she approached, more of her features became visible as she wasn’t fading into the colors of the sunrise. She had a white bikini top over her tan skin, accompanied by high waisted jean shorts. 

After a few moments passed, the girl was without a doubt walking up to Lauren. Lauren proceeded to sit up all the way and smile- feeling embarrassed for staring at her. 

The girl walked up and stared down at Lauren, speaking, with a very soft voice,  
“Hey- I just moved here. Do you know where the nearest coffee shop or cafe or something is?”

Lauren was trying to answer quickly but the girl- for lack of a better term- of her dreams just walked up to her and started talking, and Lauren just took a deep breath and said,  
“Um- yeah. There’s one about a mile from here. Do you have your car? You could follow me there.”

The girl smiled and said,  
“No, I live a few blocks away actually, so i just walked here. My Mom is stressed with the move and everything and I wanted to get away from it.”

Lauren nodded,  
“Well, I totally understand coming here for a deep breath or two,” they both laughed softly and Lauren continued,  
“Well if you’re comfortable, we could take my car.”

The girl nodded and said,  
“That’d be great. I’m Camila.”

“I’m Lauren- it’s nice to meet you.”

Camila smiled and Lauren stood up to grab her stuff, throwing the thin loose knitted sweater over her shoulders and rolling up her towel. She grabbed her stuff and proceeded to walk to her car with Camila. When they got into the car, music filled the silence as they drove the short drive to the cafe. 

Soon enough, Lauren was pulling into a parking space next to a brick wall and under a large tree, and she was thankful that it would be in the shade since the sun would be fully up soon. She still put up the sun shade in her car and hoped it would stay cool.

When they were walking in, Camila commented on the cafe and said that it was adorable and Lauren felt proud that she brought her somewhere she liked. The cafe was white with light blue trim and when they went inside, they were welcomed with black and white interior. They went up to the counter and Camila told Lauren she could order first so she ordered a coffee and a muffin and Camila nudged Lauren aside and ordered hers, pulling out her card and Lauren scoffed and said,  
“What? No- you don’t have t-“

“You brought me here, it’s totally fine.”

Lauren blushes because it was so cute that Camila paid for her, and she was feeling very nervous all of a sudden because she remembered that this was quite possibly the woman of her literal dreams. 

They sat and ate and drank their coffees, talking about why Camila moved here and Lauren asked about how it feels to be living on the beach and everything between them felt so comfortable. Also, Lauren realized that she definitely was attracted to Camila, and that being sat across from her for a while was giving her eyes a workout. She wasn’t sure how long she could manage to stare at Camila. She was so pretty, especially in the natural lighting of the cafe and how she nodded when Lauren spoke to her as if there was nothing more entertaining. There were just so many of her features that were beautiful and unique that Lauren was trying not to drool.

However, Lauren began to realize that maybe she wasn’t alone in the staring, because when she took a moment to eat part of her muffin and look outside, she realized that when she made eye contact with Camila again, the girl was blushing. Lauren then smiled and leaned forward on the palm of her hand for support as she kept the eye contact, leaving Camila to mutter,  
“What?”

Lauren laughed and said,  
“Well... I just think you’re really pretty.”

Camila smiled and said,  
“Hmm, I think you are really pretty too.”

Lauren squinted and muttered,  
“Hmm,” all while her stomach was turning with a mixture of nerves and attraction.

Camila giggled and they both sat and drank their coffees together, chatting about simple things for an hour or so until the room fell quiet and Camila said,  
“Do you wanna go back to the beach?”

Lauren said,  
“Sure,” without even thinking because it meant that she could spend more time with Camila, and that was all she really wanted. She wanted to tell Camila about the dream, it was just a really difficult thing to bring up and explain, but she knew with a few more minutes she could.

Camila nodded and stood up with Lauren so the could exit the cafe, stepping out into the still early morning sun, feeling the breeze hit them until they got into Lauren’s car.

Lauren set her bag down in the backseat, and sighed, turning to Camila until the girl met her eye contact.  
“Camila I want to tell you something.”

The girl laughed,  
“Why do you sound so serious? Don’t tell me you’re in love with me yet.”

Lauren laughed and her chest tightened,  
“Well- it’s going to sound crazy, that’s why i’m serious.” She turned toward Camila, and the girl said,

“I doubt it’s going to be too crazy for me to believe you.”

Lauren sighed, smiling and then saying,  
“Fine. I think I’ve been dreaming about meeting you since I was 12.”

Camila laughed, and Lauren panicked, thinking she was making fun of her, until she gripped onto Lauren’s knee and said,  
“Are you serious?”

Lauren nodded,  
“I’ve dreamt about you walking on the beach and then walking over to me for almost 7 years, and I feel like it’s for a reason.”

Camila bit her lip and said,  
“Well, the reason I walked up to you is because I’ve dreamt of walking to you sitting on the beach for around 7 years.”

Lauren’s eyes searched Camila’s face for any faltering of her expression,  
“Are you making fun of me?”

Camila shook her head,  
“Never. I’m serious, it’s the weirdest thing but it’s like we were supposed to meet.”

Lauren nodded and looked at Camila’s lips, sighing and making eye contact as Camila’s hand moved from her knee to her thigh as she leaned forward to kiss Lauren on the cheek, moving to make eye contact as Lauren bit her lip and searched her eyes. Their closeness apparent as Lauren felt Camila’s breath on her lips. She moved forward, pressing her lips to Camila’s softly until she felt the girl react. Camila took a sharp breath in, her other hand coming to Lauren’s cheek, keeping her close as Lauren kissed her. Soon, Camila bit her lip and Lauren hummed against the other girl, running a hand through Camila’s curls, brushing them back as their lips slid together.

Camila then moved forward to crawl over the cup holder and straddle Lauren, their tongues tangling and leaving each other breathless as little whimpers escaped. One of Lauren’s hands moved to hold onto Camila’s thigh, and the other moved to rest on the girls hip, rolling her body forward as they kissed. Camila whimpered as she rubbed against Lauren, biting her lip and grabbing her sweater and pulling it up, the two girls separating enough to remove Lauren’s sweater, colliding again and met with the feeling of Lauren’s warm skin as they kissed.

After a few moments, they broke away for air and Lauren leaned forward to latch her lips to the girl’s neck, biting and sucking a mark into it, leaving the girl to whimper as Lauren continued to unbutton the girls’ jean shorts, sliding the zipper down as she licked over the mark on her neck. Camila took a deep breath and muttered-  
“Wait- let me...” and sat up, pulling her shorts down, turning and balancing to get her shorts all the way off her body, moving back to straddle one of Lauren’s thighs.

They started kissing again, but after a moment, Camila brought her hand to the waist and of Lauren’s swim bottoms, meeting eye contact until Lauren nodded, and then slid inside the yellow material, feeling the smooth skin of the girl, her middle finger sliding down her slit and feeling how wet she was. Lauren bit her lip and slightly rolled her hips forward, gripping Camila’s hip and rolling her forward so that she slid along Lauren’s thigh, which was enough for her breath to get a little shaky.

Soon Camila removed her hand and brought it up to Lauren’s lips, making the girl taste herself on Camila’s fingers, as the girl gripped her hips and guided Camila’s movements once again. Camila then removed her hand from Lauren’s mouth and used the wetness on her fingers to slide along Lauren again, slowly rubbing her clit to work her up even more, Lauren rising slightly off the seat in desperation.

After a few moments of this, their breathing became heavier and Lauren felt desperate for more. No matter how overwhelmed she became with Camila’s fingers working and her movements against her, she wanted more of her, so she leaned forward to kiss her, biting her lips and pulling her closer. 

Finally, Lauren gasped and grabbed Camila’s wrist- trying to catch her breath and laughing when Camila met her gaze,  
“Sorry- fuck, I couldn’t think when you were doing that. Come here.”

Camila laughed and leaned down to bring their lips together again, grabbing the sides of Camila’s swim bottoms and untying the knots, which allowed for the fabric to fall down her hips. She tossed the bottoms aside and Camila bit her lips and reached for Lauren’s, moving enough to remove them from her as well. When this happened, Lauren was hit with the realization that all of this was real- she was having sex with a girl and it was Camila and it was the day she met her, but it felt like years coming. She didn’t know how to feel, but she knew that it felt right. Her cheeks were red and it was definitely hot in the car- even when under the shade. Camila seemed to read her mind when she said,  
“Why is this still-“ and pushed Lauren’s swim top off, and pulling her own off before Lauren could get self conscious. Lauren let her eyes fall on the woman above her, grabbing her hips and pulling her forward, leading her to gasp at the contact of rubbing against Lauren’s hip. When Camila leaned down to kiss her, Lauren let her hand fall to the lever of the seat and pull, the weight of the girls letting the seat fall completely back. Camila laughed at the movement, but followed Lauren to place kisses on her neck and suck a mark into it, her hand sliding to grip Lauren’s breast softly and knead the flesh in her hand as she bit down on Lauren’s neck, grinding her hips down on Lauren’s hip again.

Lauren moaned softly at the contact, gripping Camila’s thighs and muttering,  
“Please...”

Camila smiled and sat up to look at Lauren, seeing how wet she had become, and finally urged her to spread her legs into a V, one of her feet uncomfortably resting over the cup holder as she watched Camila move to slide her left thigh under Lauren’s leg that was over the cup holder, and her right leg over Lauren’s. She then lowered her hips the rest of the way, their bodies meeting in the middle in a way that made both girls gasp. They hadn’t yet fully connected. So far it had been one touching the other as a means of exploration but now- now they were feeling things together. The contact sent a jolt of pleasure through both of their bodies and left one another desperate for further friction. Lauren’s hands found their way to Camila’s hips again; this time more aggressively guiding her to roll forward, Lauren’s nails pressing into her skin leaving her even more breathless.

Camila groaned at Lauren’s sudden dominance as she had been somewhat pliant before. She responded to Lauren’s guidance and proceeded to roll her hips down, feeling their bodies collide completely, pressing their lips together again, sliding her tongue in Lauren’s mouth, only separating when sounds escaped. Their breathing picked up- the wetness between them creating an intense sensation the more they moved along each other.

Their lips separated as it got too heated, Lauren’s head against the car seat, her hand in Camila’s hair to keep her close. Camila continued to grind her hips forward despite the strange position, her desperation increasing when Lauren tugged a little harshly on her curls. The girls muttered secrets and whines into each other’s skin, Camila’s lips soon finding Lauren’s collarbone to leave more marks as Lauren used her hands to grip every inch of Camila’s skin in sight, pushing her hips against her harshly and muttering-  
“I’m- almost...”  
As she couldn’t even finish her sentence with her uneven breathing as they continued to move. Camila hummed affirmatively and kissed Lauren’s cheek, sliding their lips together in a filthy manner, the pressure between them increasing to an unbelievable level on the scale, their sounds filling the car and seeping into each other’s skin as they reached their climax within seconds of one another. Lauren tugged Camila’s hair again and Camila’s nails dug into Lauren’s arm and her shoulder, as they gasped louder than before, the wetness between them remarkably obscene as their hips slowed, muttering words as they started to come down from it all. 

After a few silent moments of breathing against each other as their movements finally came to an end, their eyes met again and they smiled, Camila giggling softly and saying,  
“You know, when I woke up this morning, I had no idea that this was how my day would go.”

Lauren laughed, her hand on Camila’s hip, her thumb moving on the skin there as she said,  
“Me either, but I don’t mind.”

Camila smiled and moved forward to gently kiss Lauren, her hand moving to hold Lauren’s cheek.

They kissed for a moment until Lauren backed away slightly, saying,  
“We should really get some clothes on just in case someone asks why were still parked here.”

Camila laughed and agreed, so they separated and Camila moved to sit in the passenger seat again, groaning and saying,  
“My hips are gonna be so fucking sore later.”

Lauren smiled and rolled her eyes,  
“Oh yeah- tell me about it. I can already feel the leg cramps coming to me.”

They laughed and got dressed, trying to ignore how messy they had become. It smelled so strongly of sex and Lauren was sure that they would too until they showered.

Lauren reached a hand down to touch herself where she felt so gross, and her hand came back wet. She turned and met Camila’s eyes who giggled and said,  
“I know- it’s so bad. It’s still kinda hot though.” Lauren laughed and wiped it on her leg. 

“I feel so gross, Camila, it’s insane.” 

“Okay- do you wanna come over for a while? You can shower at my house.”

Lauren nodded,  
“Are you sure? I know that if i go home looking like this, my Mom is gonna suspect something.”

“Yeah of course.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
